Harnesses and harness tighteners are used on backpacks and belt packs, as well as various climbing and safety harnesses, and sports harnesses, such as for kite-boarding. The user needs a close-fitting secure harness, especially about the waist, without discomfort. Current methods of tightening a waist harness involve a strap looped through a buckle. The strap extends from the hip portion of the waist belt under a buckle first member, around a second member, and back under the first member. The arrangement creates a friction hold on the strap. The strap is loosened by pulling outwardly on the lateral side of the buckle to release the friction on the buckle first member.
Tightening the buckle precisely and securely may be difficult. Two hands may be necessary to snuggly secure the hip belt. One hand is used to pull the strap portion between the hip pad and the buckle towards the buckle, while the other hand pulls the loose end of the strap to slide the strap through the buckle. The user must overcome the buckle friction and has little mechanical advantage. Further friction is introduced in tightening since the angle for pulling the strap along its tensioned length is usually ergonomically awkward for the user. Thus the strap is usually pulled at least somewhat out of line. The use of both hands and the difficult tightening usually require the user to stop hiking (or other activities) while he or she tightens the hip belt. On-the-fly tightening is difficult at best.
Therefore, a need exists for a tightening system that pulls in line with the strap direction, is easy to adjust with one hand, achieves a mechanical advantage for secure tightening, and locks securely in place once tightened. The present invention meets these needs as discussed below.